Bellybutton
by zombiehuntersapprentice
Summary: Annabeth is focused on her school work, until Percy begins pining for attention, along with an interesting question about Annabeth's anatomy. Cute, Percabeth fluff.


Annabeth was absorbed in her text book. She nibbled absent mindedly on her the wires of her headphones; instrumental versions of her favorite songs played. It was no wonder she didn't hear Percy enter their bedroom.

Percy dropped his bag to the ground and shrugged out of his jacket. He let it drop to ground, knowing he'd use it the next morning. "Hey, babe," he said to Annabeth.

She didn't respond. Percy pouted and shuffled over to the bed. He dropped onto the edge, right on top of Annabeth's foot. She made a faint noise, like she hadn't really noticed him but could sense a disturbance, and moved her foot from underneath him.

"Anna-abeth," Percy drawled. His girlfriend girlfriend's bare calves were right there - he dragged lazy fingers up and down them, enjoying the warmth. She always did have nice calf muscles - from years of training and running, no doubt.

And yet, Annabeth didn't respond. Percy was pretty amazed. He couldn't imagine staying focused long enough to read as much as Annabeth did, much less with a very attractive boyfriend vying for attention.

Percy sighed, maybe a bit dramatically, and scooted himself so half his body was hanging off of the bed. He slowly edged himself forward on his elbows, suddenly happy Chiron had installed the barbed wire obstacle course at camp. This was extremely similar, except he had to get between Annabeth's legs to lie on top of her, which was probably five times harder.

Eventually, he managed. His body was between Annabeth's legs, torso pressed into hers. His chin pressed into her chest, slowly going up and down with her calm breaths. Her gray eyes flicked down to him, and she let out a grudging smirk. Percy grinned, pleased with himself for finally getting her attention, and kissed her chin. But she had gone back to her textbook and wasn't looking at him anymore. Percy frowned

"Annabeth," he whined, purposefully acting like an eight year old child. "Pay attention to me-e."

She didn't respond, so he had no choice to up the stakes. He wiggled down her body, down to the button of her shorts, and slowly pushed up her camp T-shirt. He purposefully let his fingers linger at her curves, causing goose bumps to form. He pushed the t-shirt up to the very edge of her white bra and looked up at her, looking for any reaction. Her eyes were locked onto the book she held over his head, but her eyes weren't scanning anymore.

Percy gently placed a kiss on her stomach, right above the hem of her shorts, and he felt her thighs clench around him. Percy smiled against Annabeth's skin and made his way up, lacing her rib cage with kisses and the hard muscles of her stomach. Annabeth finally - _finally_ - set down her book and put a hand in Percy's hair. He placed a final kiss on Annabeth's navel, and put his chin on her stomach.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy's voice sounded rough to him, and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Percy?" Her voice came out a little high.

"Not to be a mood killer or anything, but why do you have a bellybutton?"

Percy had never seen Annabeth turn so red so fast; not even when one of her younger siblings had caught them fooling around in the Athena cabin (nothing serious, of course - Percy wasn't usually in the mood to be smite).

"W-what?" she asked. She went to yank her shirt down, but Percy caught her wrist.

"Sorry, it's just - I've been kind of curious since you told me the whole brain-birth thing. You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Um, it's okay," Annabeth said, relaxing against the pillows. Percy let go of her wrist - he felt weird holding it there if she didn't want him to. Her hand drifted to rest in his hair, and she massaged his scalp. He made a noise of content and Annabeth smiled. "I don't really know. I've always been too embarrassed to ask my mom. It just seems like a weird question, you know? I think it has something to do with the brain stem."

Percy nodded. "Alright, brain child. I guess I can accept that."

Annabeth smirked at him and tugged at his dark hair. "It's better than having seaweed for brains."

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"Just kiss me, you idiot."


End file.
